That Night
by RoseReader46
Summary: A story of the love that once was and the love that could be. Added a little stalker into it as well that is not one of the main characters. Please Read and Review Positive comments are encouraged. Negative comments will be read and directed to help better my writing.
1. Chapter 1

_Her beauty enchants my very being. She must never know of my existence or she may fall from my grasp in utter disgust._

Hermione turned her head toward her left side, she had thought she had seen a shadow near the alley entrance. Her body was tingling from the idea of somebody watching her from the shadows.

She returned to her book, it would not be long before Harry would be there to pick her up for a dinner with him and his family. Ginny had invited Hermione weeks ago.

James and Albus were off at Hogwarts. Oh, how she missed Hogwarts. She laughed at the thought of Harry, Ron and her always being there when mischief arose.

Lily would be there though, she absolutely adored the little one. She had a fresh mind full of desire to read and learn about everything that became available to herfingertips. She reminded Hermione about herself in a way and it was a blast of fresh air to know she was not the only one who valued the knowledge that she gained.

She dropped her book on the counter as a flash of blonde caught her attention coming through the door. She stopped herself from gasping. "Malfoy?"

"Granger? Still a bookworm I see." He sneered at his last comment. "Still an arrogant jerk?" She frowned coldly at his shoulder. She could not bear to look him in the eyes, those torchurously beautiful eyes that once stared into hers with an overwhelming warmth.

He winced, "Still mad at me? It was one night! Why should you even care?" His voice waivered. She knew in that moment that not only did she care so did he.

"I don't! Just get whatever you want and get out. I have dinner plans." She turned her back on Draco and continued her book. "With whom, may I ask?" He searched shelves as he continued his conversation.

"Harry and Ron." She answered matterfactily. Draco took a breath to answer "Don't make any comment just find your book!" she turned to him with such aggression and fury in her eyes that he dropped the book he was holding. He took a few steps toward her and stopped deazd in his tracks, just looking at her with sadness and regret pouring through his features.

"I'm sorry" with that he turned and left the shop. Her hands dropped to her sides in utter disbelief. He had apologized, that wasn't something he had done on a regular basis before... before everything else had happened.

She turned her back and flashed back to that night. _The booming in the background as the fires exploded mid-air. The tension in the room was growing, Draco was mere feet away and she had her eyes on his throat_.

That didn't matter anymore he was a stuck up jerk with a lot to apologize for. He had not even specified what the apology was for, it could be any of the messed up things he did; calling her a "Mudblood" thropugh school; trying to kill Dumbledore; joining the Dark Lord. Any of that could be the reason of his apology.

_She knows about my mistake, and my sadness because of it. The horror of it is I don't thionk she even realizes I'm sad because it cost me the most important thing in my life._


	2. Chapter 2

_It won't be long before blondie will be back and stealing my girl. What he doesn't know is I have a plan to take my Hermione by force._

Hermione turned the key in her lock to the bookstore and she felt hands on her waist. She turned just in time to catch soft lips on her cheek. She closed her eyes and just soaked in the warmth of Dracos body being in such a proximaty.

Her alarmclock rang out shrill and she sat up with a start. She wiped her cheek in disgust, and then held her hand on her cheek remembering the dream in a vivid recap.

Meanwhile, Draco woke up with a warm body beside him. Her even breathing told him that she was still sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered her name in her ear. She opened her eyes and turned around with a start.

The brown was now black and straight instead of curly. Her eyes were a deep green instead of brown, "My name is not Hermione! Have you been sleeping with that Mudblood? I thought we were an official thing now. I thought you were done with that girl!"

Draco couldn't take the shock he was so sure it had been Hermione but some stranger was in his bed, the dream had been so vivid. He watched as the black haired beauty packed her clothes out of his dresser and took her shoes out his closet. She turned to him with a tear-streaked face and left without a word.

Great now his house was as empty as his heart. His soul was as complete as a puzzle missing a piece. He didn't even know what to do, he had no job and no girlfriend. Nothing in his life was fulfilling and none of his life seemed to keep him standing. He was starting to slip from reality and into a world wherew he didn't exist and everyone was happy he was gone.

_Hermione_

She was starting to loose her head, she needed to talk to Ginny. The only girlfriend she ever had growing up she spent to much time with Ron and Harry. She apparated to Harry's front step and knocked.

Ron answered the door and a blush crept over his face as he smiled sweetly. She took one look and blew by him she didn't want to see him either, he had chosen Luna after the war.

She had been heartbroken, of course they had a couple kids and then Luna followed in her mothers footsteps. She experimented a little to much and ended up loosing control of one of them. She left Ron with two very young children and a steady job.

Luckily Xenophilius stood by to help watch the kids while Ron worked in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts for the Ministry. Xenophilius made sure to teach the young ones all about the plants and creatures that appeared on the cover of the Quibbler.

Back to the point, Ron had been after Hermione for a couple years now. His kids were now 10 and 8 and they "needed a mom to treat them good" as Ron put it. She told him it was not going to be me.

She streaked past Harry in the living room and went straight to Ginny in the kitchen. Ginny turned, surprised by her sudden appearance, and took one look at her. She pointed up the stairs towards her bedroom adn they silently went up the stairs. Hermione hexed the door with a muffling charm, she then turned to Ginny tears streaking down her face.

She told Ginny everything from the night the war ended to tonights dream about Malfoy and her feelings about it all. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, "How do you deal with it all? You have been through so much with Ron and obviously some stuff with Draco. I'm not quite sure I could survive it."

Hermione looked at her and said, "There is more.." she went on to tell alll about her past love and how important that had been to her and how it ended. In the middle Hermione had to stop to get her breath back because she was crying so hard. At the end Ginny pointed towards the door and there hanging in front of it was one the Weasley joke shop ear contraptions, through it you could hear as clearly as though the people were standing right next to you.

Hermione had followed the string all the way through the house and through the chimney to the roof where she found Serpia. Serpia was the girl that ruined Hermione's entire life, she was also the girl that had left Dracos home that morning. She looked at Hermiones puffed up, red face and wiped her own tears, "I'm so sorry!" with that she apparated.

Hermione knew exactly where she needed to go next, before Serpia got there. It was not going to be pretty and there is no way that it was going to be easy.

_That dream I had, it was so vivid and Serpia leaving, I feel like I have lost everything should I just cut my loses and leave everything behind to handle itself, or move on with my miserable life?_


End file.
